Optimizing the operation of power generators, particularly those that can run on different fuels, to minimize cost and maximize efficiency is a complex problem. Conventional methods used typically require significant manual calculations that require detailed technical understanding. Thus, what is needed are automated systems, methods, and apparatus for generating an optimized fuel mix, fuel allocation, and resource operating schedule based on accurate models of such generator systems.